


Goodbye

by SilverBirches



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBirches/pseuds/SilverBirches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/><i>After a long and bloody battle, both the hero and the villain are going to die of their wounds. As they sit across from each other, leaning on rubble, the villain pulls out a flask of whiskey and has a heartfelt last talk with the hero, before they die from blood loss.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bit of work on here; if there's anything wrong please let me know

There was a small pond here, the size of a small mound, glittering as the rays of sunset bounced off its surface, before being shattered into nothing by the encircling trees. The surrounding forest was inky black, tree trunks merging with darkness as the sun started to disappear below the horizon. The ancient oaks leaned over the pool, tossing it into shadow, and encasing the irregular shapes of people on the sand. 

There was a tiny girl lying by the lakeside, bathed in blood and the remnants of daylight. She lay on her back, with ebony hair strewn out over the ground. A pair of crimson wings stretched across the sand underneath her, giving a pathetic twitch every so often in an effort to lift their mistress. She was swathed in ruby fabric, styled as a cheongsam, a traditional Chinese dress. It was lined with golden material, a bright contrast to the coal-black buttons. Her legs folded at an angle beneath her torso, mangled unnaturally and almost beyond recognition. Her tights had once been chalky-white, now stained with blood from the freakish mess attached at her hips. Her shoes were long gone. Not that they would be recognisable anyway. The purple features of her face had paled to lavender. Her brown eye wandered around lazily, slowly drifting across her surroundings, while the other stared motionlessly at the sky. A heavy cough caught her attention, and with massive effort, she managed to twist her head in the direction of the disturbance. 

She gazed at the pool, and at the figure collapsed a few meters away from her own prone body. She had been lucky it seemed; at least she had landed on the sand, not halfway into the murky water. Another noise punctured the air, disrupting the imposing silence of the forest for a second time. The figure groaned and made a brief effort to haul himself out of the pond. After half a second he gave up, the pain of movement clearly too much for his shocked and battered form.

He was dressed in a lab coat. Even in the fading light, she could easily tell that it was the same crimson hue as the liquid collecting on the ground around her. But it appeared to have been in this state for quite some time, as if its owner was keen on murdering rather than laundry. This coat draped over most of the man’s figure, parting in the middle to allow the view of a plain purple T-shirt and tattered jeans. His blonde hair was coated in dried blood. It had been pushed out of its natural place by a pair of red-lensed goggles, the type used for scientific experiments.

He twisted as he collapsed back into the water, providing the girl with a view of his front. His face was ashen and his lips formed silent words, interjected by bouts of loud coughing. Strands of blood trickled from his nose and mouth, spilling and blemishing the sand even further. As she looked towards his chest, the reason for his distress became apparent as the sword protruding from his stomach. It glinted, catching the rays of the sinking sun. The handle was a glossy blue, giving way to a sparkling pink blade trimmed with gold. The girl’s face conjured a small smile upon seeing it; it was her weapon, made for her by Lalna before all this craziness had started. But the miniscule gesture was too much her; face crinkled and she groaned out in pain. The man took a short gasp, startled by the noise. He turned his head towards her, causing his entire body to follow suit. He yelled in agony as he flopped onto his side, his whole figure now supported at a right angle by the blade cutting through his chest. 

He whimpered, “N… Nano?”

The girl exhaled harshly “Yes, Lalnable?” She could feel the blood draining from her body; she didn’t have time left now for niceties. Certainly not for him.

“Wh-” He tried to start a sentence, but was broken off a fit of coughing, “Why did you do this?” His voice shook as he gazed down at the broadsword piercing his gut.

Nano let out a short laugh, follow by a gasp of pain. She gritted her teeth “Why did I do that to you? Why did you do this to me!?”

“Well… You were trying to protect that defective clone.” His eyes narrowed as he remembered that Lalna had escaped the battle scene.

“He’s not defective! He’s my friend! You’re the one that’s defective!” Nano’s eyes blazed with fury as tried to sit up with her arms. It failed, her hands skidding through the blood-sodden sand. Gravity hurled her back down and she screamed as the pain of the impact tore through her frame.

“Still… still won’t give up then… Nano.” Lalnable’s speech faltered more and more. “You… you know, I never wanted… never wanted to hurt… you, Nano. Just in… the wrong place… Made the wrong friend…”

“Never wanted to hurt me!? You just shot me with a rocket launcher!”

“That...wasn’t me… It was Five…” Lalnable looked even paler now that the last of the sun’s rays were retreating. His eyes seemed less focused, wandering across Nano as if she was only a bird. A sharp cough brought back his attention, coupled with a few new strings of vermilion liquid dripping from his mouth.

Nano glanced down at the damage done to her own body. She could tell that her injuries were severe; she might only have an hour left. Shock, blood loss and a chill night breeze were all odds certainly not in her favour. Her only hope would have been Lalna, if his jetpack hadn’t been smashed to smithereens by his master clone, Lalnable. If only that hadn’t happened. He would be swooping in to rescue her, to take her back home and heal her. She would survive, and the two of them would still be a match for anyone in the world. They would bring the fight right back to Lalnable and Specimen Five. If only. If only she wasn’t trapped in a dying body, lying on the shore of an unimportant pool in a huge forest in which no one would ever think to search. If only Lalnable wasn’t here. If only he was dead already.

Lalnable dragged her thoughts back to the present “Nano… I think we both know… that we’re going to die… out here. I want to… set our record straight. I don’t want to… hurt you. I wanted… to be your… friend. Why do you… think I cloned… Specimen Five in the first place...? I saw… what my clone had… The friendship… he had with you… and I wanted it… I didn’t want to be… alone… anymore.  
But… after I watched you… two together, it was clear... that you… would never… leave Lalna to be my friend… So… a clone… was the next… best… thing…” Lalnable’s voice was barely even a whisper, his eyes beginning to blur the line of life and death.

Nano was silent for a moment. Despite the pain slicing up and down her body, an enormous anchor pinning her to reality, her thoughts started to wander. Could he actually be telling the truth? Did he really only need a friend? She hardly noticed the sun slip away through the trees, leaving the world to the imaginary mercy of the night. Exploring questions upon questions about this new information in her head, Nano didn’t notice Lalnable’s form slump even closer to the ground. The blade slid further into his back, the tip cleaving a pathway through his spine and skin. Blood bubbled from the fresh wound, but it was clear that it would have no more effect on Lalnable. His glazed eyes only stared at the horizon, as if searching for the help he knew would never find him.

After a few minutes, the agony of Nano’s crippled body snapped her back to lucidity. She looked at the sky, slightly startled that darkness had approached so quickly. Now she felt the cold, the chill, biting winds that managed to rip through even the dense forest surrounding the lake. Her head turned to face Lalnable, a question forming on her lips, but it was futile; the only thing that lay on the sand beside her was a still-warm corpse. She curled her lip back in, biting it and swallowing her query. She knew she didn’t have long left now. The pain and the blood painted across the earth told her that she wouldn’t last long enough, even if help was coming. She was destined for the same fate as Lalnable; an uncomfortable death by the edge of an unknown lake. Her only real option was to embrace it, and hope that she would not have to wait long. There was nothing more she could do for anyone.

“Goodbye, Lalnable.” She murmured, “Goodbye Lalna.”

The darkness of the forest wrapped its arms around her vision and spread its cloak over the lake in the clearing.


End file.
